The Death of Chivalry (quest)
660px|center The Death of Chivalry (La muerte de la caballería''' en español'') es una misión Free-to-Play que sustituyó a la Black Knights' Fortress el 13 de Agosto del 2013. Es, además, la primera de las Misiones de la Sixth Age. Descripción oficial Desarrollo Conociendo a Saradomin Habla con Sir Owen en el jardín al norte del monasterio de Limiterra. Él le dirá “''Los pitidos del búho en la medianoche''”, para identificar que eres tú quien lo acompañará en su encargo. Responde con las opciones disponibles. Sir Owen te explicará que Sir Amik Varze lo envió al área para una misión, pero que no ha llegado su contacto todavía. Un cutscene pronto le interrumpirá: es Saradomin, que llega al área. Después de elegir una opción (arrodillándose, colocándose antes de él, hablándole o llamándolo un dablillo de la nieve), sigue con la conversación. Saradomin le dirá que sus enemigos, los Kinshra, han descubierto un arma potente usada durante la Tercera Edad (Third Age). Él te necesita para evitar que la usen. Acepta la misión. Puesto que necesitarás un disfraz entrar en la fortaleza, toma la armadura al sureste tuyo (compuesta por el timón, de la coraza, del vestido, de los guanteletes y de las botas del Capitán de los Caballeros Negros, Dulcin). Equípate la armadura y vuelve a hablar con Saradomin. Él dirá que personificarás al Capitán Dulcin, el Capitán de los Caballeros Negros. Sir Owen tendrá que acompañarte como su prisionero. Con tu permiso, Saradomin te teletransportará a la entrada de la Fortaleza de los Caballeros Negros. Infiltrándote en la fortaleza Durante esta sección, necesitas hablar a los varios caracteres en la fortaleza, convenciéndolos de que eres el capitán Dulcin. Las respuestas incorrectas aumentarán tu “'''''Barra de sospecha”, que debe permanecer debajo de 100; de otro modo, lo patearán hacia afuera y tendrás que comenzar de nuevo. Procura abrir los rastrillos y hablar con el Guardia de la fortaleza (Fortress Guardian). Sin importar su respuesta a su primera pregunta, tu Barra de sospecha será levantada a 25. El primer Guardia te preguntará lo que estás haciendo con un caballero de Saradomin. El teniente Graves pedirá la guardia de Sir Owen, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Owen lo incapacita. Busca en el cuerpo por 250 monedas. Te dará la opción de matar a Graves o atarlo. Elije cualquiera de las opciones y continua hacia el cuarto del capitán Dulcin. El ritual El ritual Una vez en la torre más alta de la fortaleza, veras una sala de ritual. Sir Owen te hablará; cuando hallas terminado de hablar con él, toma la habitación el libro que está en el podio (llamado "Grimonio"). Después, busca en las cajas y estantes de toda la habitación: *3 velas *Una carta de Lord Daquarius. *Un pedazo de tiza *Un yesquero (hay uno en el suelo, aunque el del Cinturón también funciona). Ve a donde está el círculo en el suelo. Al parecer, alguien ha arruinado los símbolos del centro y no está completo. Haz clic sobre el Grimonio que tomaste y, en la primer pagina, podrás observar cómo es que debe de estar dibujado el círculo (ésto es diferente para cada jugador). A continuación, haz clic sobre el círculo pintado en el suelo y te saldrán 4 opciones, elige la que sea igual a la del Grimonio. center|400px|thumb|El Grimonio. Ahora, remplaza la vela roja derretida por las velas que tomaste. Para hacerlo, haz clic sobre los veleros que están en la sala alrededor del circulo. Después, prende las velas haciendo clic sobre ellas en el orden correcto. A continuación, tendrás que decirle a Sir Owen cuáles son las palabras que debe de decir en cada vela. Para eso revisa el Grimonio; en la segunda pagina están las palabras que debes de mencionar (diferentes para cada jugador), anótalas o aprendértelas. Si lo haces, mal las velas se apagaran y tendrás que prenderlas de nuevo y decirle bien las palabras a Sir Owen. Cuando lo hallas echo bien aparecerá un portal, Sir Owen te dirá que te prepares para una difícil pelea y te dirá donde hay un cofre que funciona como banco. Este es el momento para sacar tu mejor armadura y una gran cantidad de tu mejor comida. La Tumba de los Caídos Entra al portal, que te llevará a una cueva posiblemente ubicada debajo de las Montañas de Trollópolis. Verás cómo 3 Caballeros Negros están hostigando a una prisionera; derrótarlos y toma lo que llevan encima (muchas monedas y una llave). Utiliza la llave para liberar a la mujer y hablar con ella. Te dirá quién es, cómo la capturaron y demás. Deja que ella se quede en esa habitación, y dirígete con Sir Owen a la habitación del este. Antes de entrar, busca en la caja de suministros (te dará 100 runas de fuego y 200 runas de agua), y un mensaje manuscrito en la caja del sureste. En la habitación del este, podrás encontrar una cripta con cientos de restos de guerreros saradoministas de la Tercera Era. Si lo deseas, inspecciona los cofres o la montaña de huesos para averiguar más sobre la historia del área. altar; si tienes los puntos de Plegaria bajos, se recomienda que lo uses.Open the portcullis to the south, gaining 125 Strength experience. Head to the center of the new room, looting the Black Knights' bodies for some coins if you'd like, and speak to Fern, the ghost of a fallen centaur. Continúa a la siguiente habitación (abrir el rastrillo te da 125 PE en Fuerza) y te encontraras con Fern, el espíritu de una centauro. Habla con ella, y te dirá que protege la Varita de Elora que puede resucitar a los muertos, pero solo si la usa alguien bueno; de lo contrario, si la usa alguien malvado, los puede revivir pero como zombies. También te contara la historia de ella y por qué protege la varita. Para poder obtener la varita, tendrás que derrotar a Fern. Ella ataca con Alcance, y no tiene debilidad. Ten cuidado, por que Fern lanza un ataque especial; cuando lo vaya a utilizar, aléjate lo mas que puedas de ella, de lo contrario, te quitara una gran cantidad de puntos de vida. Una vez derrotada Fern, podrás pasar a la siguiente sala. Verás la varita, pero estará protegida por 2 campos de fuerza. Para quitar el primero, debes de resolver una especie de memo-rama. 400px|center|thumb|Orden del memo-rama (la imagen está apuntando al norte). Cuando quites el primer campo de fuerza, tendrás que derramar sangre para quitar el segundo campo. Para eso haz clic en el campo de fuerza y listo. Cuando por fin puedas tomar la varita, aparecerá Dawn, que les quitara la varita y se teletransportara a una sala atrás. Ve donde Dawn, y veras una escena en donde ella mata a Sir Owen y lo revive junto a los Caballeros Negros que yacían muertos en el suelo. Derrótarlos; una vez que los hallas derrotado, puedes orar por la muerte de Sir Owen, y también puedes tomar su escudo. Peleando por la Varita de Elora Dirígete a la habitación anterior (donde estaba el altar), y prepárate para enfrentarte a Dawn. Ella posee la habilidad de crear nubes tóxicas de gas morado y de lanzarte hacia atrás. Cada 25% de vida, Dawn revivirá esqueletos (5 cuando le quede 75%, 6 cuando le quede 50% y 7 cuando le quede 25%). Ten cuidado con las nubes moradas; aléjate de ellas, de lo contrario, te bajaran gran cantidad de tus puntos de vida. Una ves que derrotes a Dawn, toma las cosas que lleva encima (la Varita de Elora, 1 Calavera de remembranza, 1 llave y muchas monedas). Ahora, dirígete a la habitación en donde yace muerto Owen; ahí veras a Saradomin, que te dirá que le des la varita. Según la decisión que tomes, el encuentro termina en una discusión y hace que Saradomin te ataque, dejándote en el suelo y arrebatándote la varita. Saradomin entonces revive a Sir Owen, pero al hacerlo con rabia por la discusión contigo, revive a Sir Owen con el brazo zombificado. Saradomin le pide disculpas por revivirlo, y le dice que lo consumirá la maldad; pero Sir Owen dice que luchará contra ella. Aparecerá Fern nuevamente, y después de una larga plática se irán todos y te quedaras con Saradomin. Él te dirá que ahora hablarán de la recompensa y te dirá que si deseas que te teletransporte al Monasterio. Dile que sí, te teletransportará y recibirás tu recompensa. Recompensas center|¡Felicidades! *18px|middle 4 Puntos de misión. *250 PE en 23px|Magia|link=Magic (Magia) Magia (durante la Misión). *500 PE en 23px|Fuerza|link=Strength (Fuerza) Fuerza (durante la Misión). * monedas (durante la Misión). *Lámpara con 500 PE de Combate (elegir una habilidad de entre Ataque, Fuerza, Defensa, Constitución, Magia ó Alcance). *Lámpara con 250 PE de 23px|Plegaria|link=Prayer (Plegaria) Plegaria. *4 títulos (se te sugerirá uno al terminar la Misión, pero puedes elegir cualquiera de los 4 en cualquier otro momento a través del segundo botón del menú): **'['''Nombre']' el Valiente / la Valiente **'[Nombre]' el Piadoso / la Piadosa **'[Nombre]' el Osado / la Osada **'[Nombre]' el Aguerrido / la Aguerrida *Escudo de Sir Owen Sonde (durante la Misión, tras matar a Sir Owen). Viene con un Emote. *Calavera de remembranza que posee las habilidades de: **Repetir las escenas cinemáticas de la misión. **Teletransportar a la torre del ritual de la fortaleza de los Caballeros Negros. **Revivir a Dawn (para volver a enfrentarla) cuando es usado en su cuerpo. *Armadura de capitán de los Caballeros Negros. *2 vueltas en la Chirrueda de la Fortuna. Recompensas adicionales para Miembros Los jugadores miembros pueden volver a la Tumba de los Caídos (donde peleaste con Dawn) usando la Calavera de remembranza, y buscar en los 4 cofres de la sala para: *Lámpara antigua con 3,500 PE de Combate elegir una habilidad de entre Ataque, Fuerza, Defensa, Constitución, Magia, Alcance, Plegaria ó Invocación). Requiere 40 en 23px|Fuerza|link=Strength (Fuerza) Fuerza y 40 en la habilidad que elijas. *Lámpara antigua con 60,000 PE de 23px|Plegaria|link=Prayer (Plegaria) Plegaria. Requiere 80 en 23px|Fuerza|link=Strength (Fuerza) Fuerza y 65 en 23px|Plegaria|link=Prayer (Plegaria) Plegaria. *Col dorada, que invoca a Brassica Prime y otorga un bonus de 10,000 PE en 23px|Plegaria|link=Prayer (Plegaria) Plegaria al ser pateada 30 veces por primera vez. Requiere 60 en 23px|Fuerza|link=Strength (Fuerza) Fuerza. Este bonus de experiencia en Plegaria se te es dado en forma de doble experiencia mientras entrenas la habilidad, no instantáneamente como las lámparas de PE. *Traje de templario - (''apariencia cosmética). Galería The_Death_of_Chivalry.jpg | Concept art de la misión Categoría:Quests Categoría:Temple Knight quest series Categoría:Sixth Age quest series